The End
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Aria reflects on her life with Ezra on her death bed. One-Shot.


Aria's POV

"Is she still alive?" I hear my daughter ask through her tears.

"Hardly." The nurse tells her.

"Mommy." My daughter cries as she hovers over me.

"It's okay Kate." I hear her husband Preston tell her gently.

"N-no it isn't. I already lost my daddy, I can't lose her too." Kate says as she begins to sob even harder.

"Your mother is ninety-eight years old, she lived a long life." Preston says.

"I-I need her." Kate chokes out.

"She'll be with Ezra." Preston says softly.

Ezra. The love of my life, and the father of my child. He stopped breathing almost three years ago, but I've always felt his presence with me. Part of me wants to die now, I've missed having his arms around me and maybe he'll be waiting for me in heaven. The other part of me wants to keep holding on, Kate still needs me. I know how hard it is to lose someone who you love, I experienced that first hand with Ezra.

_Flash Back_

_"Mrs. Fitz it doesn't look good." A doctor says as he walks into the waiting room._

_"C-can I see him?" I ask hopefully._

_"Of course." The doctor says as he leads me into the hospital room._

_I stare at my seemingly lifeless husband and begin to weep bitterly. Ever since I met him eighty-years ago, Ezra has been the person who I turn to with every little problem. I'm terrified that I'll never see Ezra again. Supposedly there is heaven, but what if that's just a made up place that people say exists when they're afraid of dying? Ezra is my soul mate, and I always thought we'd be together forever. For the first time in my life, the cruel truth hits me._

_"I know I've said this a million times, but I love you more than words can say." I tell Ezra as I wrap my arms around him for the last time._

_As I say this, a machine begins to beep and several doctors rush into the room._

_"He's gone Mrs. Fitz." One of them tells me sympathetically._

_"No, he is right here." I say as I place my hand over my broken heart._

_End Of Flashback_

"Preston!" I hear Kate cry.

"You'll still have me and our boys." Preston tells her gently.

When Kate was twenty-four years old she gave birth to two beautiful twin boys named Patrick and Thomas. I've always been close to my two grandsons, and they have spent a lot of time with me and Ezra over the years. They're seventeen now, and I couldn't have asked for better grandchildren.

_Flash Back_

_"Grandma, Grandpa!" Five year-old Thomas says as he runs into my arms._

_"Hey buddy." I say with a small laugh._

_"Don't I get a hug?" Ezra asks Patrick in a fake hurt voice._

_Patrick nods as he wraps his arms around Ezra. Of the two, Patrick has always been much more shy and reserved._

_"I love you two, please behave for Grandma and Grandpa." Kate says before kissing both of __her sons._

_"We will!" Patrick says to her._

_"Have a fun trip." Ezra says as he gives Kate a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thanks Dad." Kate says with a smile._

_A few minutes later, Kate and Preston leave our house._

_"What should we do first?" I ask the little boys._

_"Let's go swimming!" Thomas exclaims._

_Ezra and I take our grandsons to the community pool near our house. I lay next to Ezra on a lounge chair as we watch the little boys play in the pool._

_"They look like Kate." Ezra says as he squeezes my hand._

_"They do." I say with a small smile._

_End of Flashback_

"How is she?" I hear Thomas ask.

"Not good." Preston says with a sigh.

"Please don't cry mother." Patrick says softly.

"I'll try." Kate says with a sniffle.

"I love you so much." Patrick whispers to me.

"Thanks for all the fun times Grandma." Thomas says as he begins to sob.

I feel someone kiss my forehead, and I'm assuming it's Preston. Even though Ezra and I hated the idea of someone taking Kate away from us, Preston has been an amazing husband to our daughter. Watching Kate fall in love was one of the most terrifying, yet beautiful moments in my life.

_Flash Back_

_"Hey Kate." I say as I enter my sixteen year-old daughter's bedroom._

_"Hey Mom." She says with a smile._

_"I just wanted to say goodnight." I tell my daughter._

_I'm about to leave, but Kate speaks suddenly._

_"Mom I think I'm in love." She blurts out nervously._

_"W-what?" I ask shocked._

_"There is this boy, and I really like him." She says with a blush._

_"That's great honey, but you're to young to know what love is." I say as I sit on her bed._

_"How old were you when you fell in love with Dad?" Kate asks me curiously._

_"I was sixteen." I say as realization washes over me._

_"So I'm not to young." Kate says with a triumphant smile._

_"No, I guess you're not." I say defeated._

_"How do you know when you're in love?" She asks me softly._

_"When you'd do anything for that person, even put his wants and needs before your own." I say thoughtfully._

_"Thanks Mom." Kate says as she envelopes me in a hug._

_"So who is this boy?" I ask curiously._

_"Preston Kelly." She says with blush._

_End of Flashback_

"I love you all so much, but can I have some time alone with my mother?" Kate asks through her tears.

"Of course honey." Preston says.

A moment later, I hear the door shut.

"Can you hear me Mommy?" Kate asks softly.

I can hear her, but I have no way of letting her know.

"First of all, I love you so much. I wish I had appreciated you more, and I'm sorry for all the times that I talked back to you growing up." Kate says in a shaky voice.

I wish I could tell my daughter how much she means to me, and that she's brought me so much joy in my life.

"Do you remember when I was just a little girl? I depended on you for everything." Kate says as she grabs my hand.

I certainly remember when Kate was a little girl. After my daughter was born, I realized that my sol purpose in life was to take care of her.

_Flash Back_

"_Ezra this hurts so much_!"_ I cry out in pain._

_"I wish I could take all the pain away." Ezra says with a sigh._

_"Please stay by my side." I beg._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ezra says before kissing my forehead._

_At that moment, excruciating pain overtakes my tired body. I led out a shrill scream and begin to breathe heavily._

_"Doctor, I think something is happening!" Ezra says panicked._

_"It's time to push." My doctor says after examining me._

_"I can't do it Ezra." I say terrified._

_"Yes you can, just hold my hand and known I'm right here." Ezra tells me gently._

_I nod and clutch Ezra's hand as tightly as I can. I push for what seems like eternity, but eventually I hear the sound of a baby crying._

_"It's a girl Aria." Ezra says as he begins to tear up._

_"Really?" I ask in amazement._

_"She looks like you." Ezra says as he places the little girl in my arms._

_I begin to weep as I stare at beautiful human being that Ezra and I created._

_"I'm so proud of you Aria." Ezra says through his tears._

_"What do you want name her?" I ask Ezra curiously._

_"Kate Aria Fitz." Ezra responds immediately_

_End Of Flash Back_

After Kate was born, I knew that I had to share Ezra's heart. He loved our daughter more than anything, and he always saw her as our little girl. Kate loved Ezra too, he was the best father that any child could ask for. Now that I think about it, Ezra was the best at a lot of things. In my mind, he was the best teacher and writer that ever lived. He was the best father and grandfather, and he was my Prince Charming. Life with Ezra Fitz was better than any life that I could have imagined.

_Flash Back _

_Ezra and I sit together as we enjoy our wedding party. Hanna keeps making jokes about how much fun we're going to have on our honey moon. I laugh along with the group until I see Ezra stand up and motion for me to come with him. I take his hand and he leads me to the rose garden in the Hasting's backyard._

_"Is everything okay?" I ask him concerned._

_"Everything is better than okay, I just married the most incredible woman on the planet." Ezra says as he pulls me close to him._

_"Why did you want to leave our party?" I ask him confused._

_"Because you're the only person who I want to spend time with. This is our day Aria, the beginning of our life together." Ezra says with a smile._

_"I'm so happy to have found you." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes._

_"I think we were made for each other." Ezra tells me seriously._

_"I never want to spend another minute away from you." I tell him._

_"Good, because I want to love you for the rest of my life." Ezra says to me._

_"Will you love me even longer?" I ask him._

_"I'll love you until the end of time." Ezra says before kissing me passionately._

_End Of Flashback_

_"_What am I going to do when I'm feeling sad and you're not there to make everything better?" Kate says as she begins to weep bitterly.

My heart sinks, and I wish I could hug my daughter.

"I'm sure I'll see you again someday, and I'll still have Preston and our boys. You'll have Daddy, and I know that you miss him as much as I do." Kate says with a sniffle.

The thought of being with Ezra again makes my heart smile.

"It will take some time, but I'm going to be okay and so will you. Feel free to let go, you and Dad taught me how to overcome any problem that I might face. I love you Mommy." Kate tells me.

These are the last words that I hear before everything around me disappears.

Line Break

_I open my eyes and realize that I'm laying in a peaceful meadow. I see a beautiful man in his early twenties approach me._

_"Aria." The man says softly._

_Immediately recognize the man's voice, and I run into his open arms without a moment of hesitation. _

_"Ezra." I say as tears begin to stream down my face._

_"I'm here Aria." He whispers to me._

_"You look like you did when I first met you." I say through my tears._

_"So do you." He says with a smile._

_"I've missed you so much!" I tell him truthfully._

_"I haven't missed you, I've been with you through everything." He tells me seriously._

_"You have?" I ask him in amazement._

_"Yes, I was always watching you and Kate." He says with a small smile._

_"Where are we?" I ask as I look around the meadow. _

_"I don't know but I like it here. Everything is peaceful and easy." Ezra tells me._

_"Can you just hold me for a minute?" I ask him hopefully._

_Ezra lays me down on the green grass and holds me lovingly._

_"I love you Ezra." I say as I stroke his dark curls._

_"I love you too. Like I promised on our wedding day, I'll love you until the end of time." Ezra says as he presses his lips against mine._

_**This is for my best friend in the entire world. You know who you are.**  
_


End file.
